


Family Weekend

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr Prompt, uncle boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: It's family weekend at Luke's jedi school and when Grogu's dad can't make it Leia finds herself stuck next to Boba Fett.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Family Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for matchmaking kids ala "The Parent Trap" and somehow this happened.

“This is quite an event,” Leia noted, looking around at the gathering of students and family members. “Were you expecting such a large turnout?”

“No, but I’m glad so many came.” Luke was also surveying the mountainside clearing. “I said I wanted this Jedi order to be more transparent, and letting their families see what they’re doing is part of that.” He turned back to her and grinned. “Plus it’s a two day camping trip. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I guess you’ll find out.” Leia spotted Ben, who had claimed two woven mats for them at the far side of the circle. When she drew closer she saw that Grogu was with him. “It’s no wonder they get along so well,” Han had remarked after meeting the little creature. “He doesn’t talk and Ben talks enough for both of them.”

“His dad couldn’t come,” Ben reported to Leia as she sat down cross-legged on one of the mats. Grogu’s ears twitched and his head lowered. 

“Sit with us,” Leia invited, patting the mat. Grogu shuffled over to join them as Luke moved into the center of the circle.

“Okay, we’ll get started now. Thank you for coming. I hope this will help you feel connected to what your child is learning. For the first exercise we’ll be doing a meditation similar to the ones we use in training. Please find a mat and get comf-”

A gasp from the sidelines drew everyone’s attention away from Luke. A man in Mandalorian armor was difficult to ignore. Especially when that man was Boba Fett. 

“I’m here for Grogu,” he announced. “His dad asked me to come in his place.”

Grogu perked up immediately and made a happy noise, diffusing some of the tension. Luke smiled at him. “Of course.” He turned back to the bounty hunter. “You can take your seat with him. We were just about to start.”

“Oh great,” Leia murmured when she realized who her neighbor would be. Ben looked up at her, concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just someone I haven’t seen in a while.” She smiled stiffly at Fett as he approached. “Never expected to see you here.”

“That makes two of us.” He lowered himself onto the mat, imitating her cross-legged position. Grogu made a happy noise and put a small hand on his knee. 

“Where’s your tent?” Ben asked.

“No one said anything to me about a tent.” When Grogu’s ears pricked up Fett’s helmet tilted in his direction. “Never mind, _ad’ika_. We’ll sleep under the stars.”

The mediation exercises were familiar to Leia, but she found it hard to concentrate with the bounty hunter beside her. For the last meditation stage Luke invited everyone to lay on their mats and focus on the sky as the first stars of the evening emerged. 

“Think about the people who aren’t here with us,” Luke coached from the center of the circle. “See the stars and in the sky and feel the connection between every living thing in the galaxy.”

Some movement caught Leia’s eye and she turned her head just enough to see Grogu laying on Fett’s stomach instead of the mat, his eyes in the sky. “Thinking about your dad?” Fett inquired in a low voice. Grogu made a soft noise and turned over, pressing his cheek against the bounty hunter’s beskar chestplate. His hand came up to pat Grogu’s back.

After the meditation exercise was dinner. R2-D2 circled around with sandwiches and cups of hot broth while Luke built a fire in the center of the circle. The temperature was dropping steadily. 

Fett removed his helmet to eat, drawing a few more curious stares from the other attendees. No one was rude enough to say anything about the scars that covered his face and scalp. Leia watched Ben closely to make sure he didn’t comment or stare, but Ben didn’t seem surprised. Perhaps Grogu had said something to him or perhaps, Leia realized, Ben had seen him before. If Fett had somehow become a member of Grogu’s circle, it was possible he had been here before with Grogu’s father. 

As she ate she tried to come with a polite way of asking about his connection but for once her verbosity failed her. It was probably better if she just minded her own business. She was preparing to head towards her tent when she realized that Fett was moving towards her. Without his helmet she could see the tension in his eyes. “Is Grogu with your kid?”

“I don’t-” she looked around. “Ben?” She called, but there was no answer. Everyone else was headed to their tents for the night. 

“Everything okay?” Luke called back. He was standing in the midst of a group of parents and she didn’t want to worry him. 

“It’s fine,” she assured him before turning back to the bounty hunter. “I’m going to say ‘yes,’ because they’re probably together. Where did you see him last?”

“Right over there.” He gestured at the edge of the woods. “ _Fek_. I knew I should have put a tracking device on that little womp rat.”

“Would they have gone into the woods? It’s pretty dark.”

“Grogu has my helmet.” It was a statement he clearly didn’t enjoy. “Do you have a light or something?”

“Yes,” Leia said, keeping a tight lid on her amusement. She could see his frustration and concern. “Don’t worry,” she added as she fetched a portable lantern from her pack. “We’ll find them.”

She had, of course, a natural advantage but she kept that information to herself. “Let’s start here,” she said, letting the Force guide her steps. 

They had gone further into the forest that Leia anticipated. They picked their way over rocks and fallen logs, the lantern casting deep shadows behind the trees. “Great,” she muttered. “This could be a long walk.”

“I’m surprised Solo isn’t here to help keep track of his kid.”

“Han did the field trip to the Mon Calamari opera last week.” There was a steep slope to their left, and Leia sensed something in the brush above them. “Wait.” She put her hand out too suddenly and accidentally connected with the bounty hunter’s thigh. She quickly dropped her hand as he stopped, standing close behind her.

There was murmur of voices further up the slope, and the rustling of brush.

“My dad has a girlfriend now,” Ben was saying. “She’s nice. But mom isn’t even _trying_ to date anyone. She says she’s not lonely even though she really is.” 

Leia pressed her lips together tightly. Well, that loth cat was out of the bag. She started to call out to her son, but Ben started talking again.

“Is it because his face is all messed up? I don’t think my mom would mind. Uncle Luke says what she really needs is someone who can make her take a vacation.” A pause. “Yeah, he seems like he could.”

Leia turned her head towards Fett, prepared to roll her eyes and make some flippant remark, but the expression on his face caught her off guard. There was something new in his eyes, some kind of understanding that made her immediately look away. 

She could stomach a lot of things. Pity from Boba Fett wasn’t one of them. She started to move forward, to climb the slope to her son, but the loose stones and dirt beneath her feet shifted and she stumbled. 

Fett’s arm caught her around the waist and kept her from sliding down any further. Her cheeks burned with annoyance as she put her hand on his arm to steady herself. “I’m fine,” she said, carefully polite as she turned back to face him. “Thank you.”

“Your brother’s an idiot,” He said. His voice was low and warm in a way that Leia wasn’t prepared for. Her eyes dropped to his mouth because he was _that_ close and technically speaking, there was nothing to stop her from kissing Boba Fett. If she wanted to. 

“Mom?” Ben scrambled through the brush. “What are you doing here?”

Fett quickly dropped his arm from her waist and Leia put her hands on her hips. “We were looking for you and Grogu.”

Fett’s helmet emerged, animated by Grogu’s shuffling steps. “Next time, _ask_ ,” the bounty hunter said as he reclaimed it. “Come on. It’s bedtime.”

“It’s cold,” Ben pointed out. “Too cold to be sleeping outside.” He looked up at Leia, all virtuous concern. She thought about telling him that she knew about his little scheme, but then again, why not let him have fun with his friend? And it _was_ cold. 

“Our tent is big enough to share,” she told Fett. “You and Grogu are welcome to join us.”


End file.
